Talk:Bleach (Gravity Force)
Arcs Right, I was looking over some of the stuff on Darker than Black Fanon, and the way they did the community-wide arc was pretty good imo. Since the GF has grown by leaps and bounds in the last while, I say we assign select people to the different arcs in question. Now, I say we have these arcs running concurrent to each other so they're more like a proper story. This is just an example, but what I've got in mind would go something like this: Soul Society Arc *Kenji *Raze Espada Arc *Grizz *Firegod *Yuki For every arc, we have different users contributing and the like, so we can get these story-lines punched out and completed. It also lets people know who they're working with. Obviously, since we all have folks in the Espada, Gotei 13 and other groups etc etc, guest appearances, if you will, would need to be taken at certain points. Say we're having an important Captain Meeting, and Raze wasn't involved as a contributor to that arc, he'd come in, Role Play his character for the meeting and that's his guest appearance. Same for the Espada. If my Zenmetsu was needed, I'd appear briefly and contribute and then head back to the arc I was supposed to be on. I know this idea needs a lot of work, so lets see what you all think. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I think its a brilliant idea, honestly, the thing with Guest Appearances is also quite ingenius. This also answers some of the questions I've asked myself regarding to the Jūsanseiza: As we obviously can't fit all 13 members into a single arc, I suggest giving the members Guest Appearances in most of the arcs, along with perhaps Collective Vices - which in my opinion would further those two organisations due to their likely roles as the Primary Antagonists of G2. And this would also fit as we can then discuss which of the members make their debuts first: But yeah, enough about that, I think its a wonderful idea Kenji, keeps things quite orderly and prevents Chaos. I for one perfectly approves for this solution! Njalm2 17:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you Njalm! That's one person on board, then. One of the problems the GF have had as a group since our founding has been organization and our general lack of it lol. Do me a favor everyone and keep an eye on the talk pages relating to the GF, 'cause I'll be posting a few topics to try and improve things for future arcs on the individual pages. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::*This could work out great, creating continuity and connections between the different story arcs is difficult as is, but having guest appearances would solve quite a bit of problems. Same with allocating members to certain arcs they're participating in. Of course this would also require members to familiarize themselves one anothers fanfiction to help create this continuity. In that case, we should each try and consolidate our works. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::*That's what I was figuring. Problem is deciding which people contribute to each arc. The thing with the GF is that we're already pretty familiar with each others plots and side-quests. I know Raze is planning a jaunt into Soul Society, and he knows I'm planning one into Kōhai Tochi, while we know a few other things as well. Grizz is shifting the focus from Ray to Ryu, while the same is true for Yuki. And Njalm and Void know quite a bit about their respective stories to make a good call. Any ideas anyone on how we sort out participants for each arc? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually.. It seems as if the Jūsanseiza can become useful in more ways than one, it is an organisation whom nine different roleplayers are working on, and it plays a large role in the later arcs; the Jūsanseiza are thus very easily integrable into most of the roleplays. With different roles and the likes - I suggest this, use the Jūsanseiza as "Scout-Characters". If one of our members are concidered for a primary role in one of the arcs, let him starr in a quest appearance with his Jūsanseiza character: This would thus fulfill two purposes, One, it'd begin to further the plot indirectly, and two, it'd give the author in question a freebie in order to associate with the work of a future RP partner. So, what do you say? --Njalm2 18:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Its not just that they'll be easily integrated, but they'll likely have a history of some sort with current members of the Soul Society, consdiering their past position within the Royal Guard. Look at Suitai Shiba's last name, for example. Not only would it further the plot and open up new scenarios to boot, but also link in and create some interesting occurrences in our characters individual history. You know what they say: what's past is prologue, so I'm all aboard for that idea, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm all for that! This way...we can get the arcs fleshed out quite quickly, then we can come in and fight when its ourrespective character's turn or what not. Like even our main characters can come in during other arcs for special segments, for example I could have Haruki come in when the Cero Espada, Ruiko makes an appearance. All in all I like this idea.. Now we just have to decide who's doing what? And even then...there are those that could be a part of multiple arcs. RozeluxeMeitzen 23:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC)